The invention relates to a loudspeaker, specifically a loudspeaker generating an amplified sound pressure.
The sound pressure produced by an acoustic source is proportional to the volume of air it moves. Loudspeakers move an air volume equal to their cross-sectional area multiplied by the distance a diaphragm of the loudspeaker moves. To increase the sound pressure of a loudspeaker, the diaphragm is moved a greater distance. Thus, the sound pressure a loudspeaker is able to produce is directly related to the physical size of the loudspeaker.